Un cours bien ordinaire
by AkaiShikyo
Summary: Comme tous les jeudis, Lucy avait cours d'économie. Seulement aujourd'hui, elle n'avait ni Levy, ni mots fléchés pour la distraire de cette heure si ennuyeuse. Alors cette fois-ci, elle observe. Et imagine. One-Shot en UA, se passant à l'université. LucyxGrey


Je hais ce cours. Je me demande pourquoi je me lève à 7h tous les jeudis matins pour assister à un cours d'économie aussi ennuyeux qu'incompréhensible. Surtout qu'au final, tous les jeudis matins, ma meilleure amie et moi nous mettons au dernier rang de l'amphi, et nous faisons les mots fléchés du journal de l'université au lieu d'écouter. J'ai considérablement progressé en mots fléchés depuis le début du semestre. Mais en économie… Je crois bien que j'ai régressé. Je prends des notes de temps en temps, quand j'ai un sursaut de concentration. Je manque de m'endormir toutes les trois minutes. Un matin je me suis d'ailleurs vraiment endormie. D'où l'avantage d'être au dernier rang, en dessous du néon qui ne fonctionne plus : le prof ne peut pas nous repérer et lancer une de ses remarques acerbes.

Seulement aujourd'hui, Levy n'a pas eu le courage de se lever. Elle a passé une longue soirée hier avec des amis du lycée. Alors je m'ennuie encore plus que d'habitude. Surtout que je suis arrivée légèrement plus tard que les autres jours et qu'il n'y avait plus de journal à l'entrée de la fac… Je crois que ce jeudi est très mal parti !

Alors, pour faire passer le temps avant la pause, j'observe les gens dans l'amphi. Là encore le dernier rang est une place stratégique, on voit tout le monde, enfin la cinquantaine de personnes qui persiste à assister à ce cours et la façon qu'ils ont de s'occuper. Au premier rang bien sûr, il y a ceux qui ne perdent pas une miette de ce que raconte le prof. Alors que moi pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas quel est le sujet du chapitre commencé la semaine dernière. Et si au final j'ai un cours à peu près complet avant de passer les exams, c'est grâce à eux et aux photocopieuses de la bibliothèque ! Dans l'amphi, il y a aussi ceux qui pensent à autre chose, qui rêvent éveillés. Il y en a toujours un ou deux qui dorment le plus discrètement possible. Il y en a même qui arrivent à prendre des notes alors qu'ils sont dans un état de semi-conscience. Il y a la bande de filles qui discute. Quand elles ne sont pas trop loin de nous on peut en profiter pour apprendre les derniers potins, mais aujourd'hui elles sont descendues plus bas que d'habitude.

Et puis, juste devant moi, c'est Lui. Lui avec une majuscule, parce que ce garçon me plaît depuis la rentrée. Mais je n'ose rien, je ne suis pas du genre à oser. Alors je le regarde et j'imagine ce qu'il me plaît d'imaginer, tout en sachant que rien de tout cela n'arrivera jamais. Je ne lui ai même jamais adressé la parole, alors… Alors rien que de lui parler à la sortie du cours fait partie de ces rêves. Mais cette fois, je dérive un peu plus, j'imagine l'entraîner dans un coin du couloir, l'embrasser… voire plus. Ça y est, je rougis. Si quelqu'un m'observait, il doit bien se demander pourquoi je rougis comme ça. Sauf bien sûr si cette personne a repéré que je fixais Grey depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je me secoue, et j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que dit le prof. Je dois prendre des notes pour Levy, qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de demander à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un accord tacite entre nous : quand l'une n'est pas là, l'autre prend des notes les plus claires possibles…

Mais cette fois je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Et ce n'est même pas la faute du prof, mais bien celle de Grey. Il est encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ce jean si sexy, cette chemise dont il a « oublié » de fermer les deux boutons du haut… A croire qu'il le fait exprès. J'aimerais qu'il se retourne et croise mon regard… J'aimerais qu'il voit dans mon regard ce désir que j'ai pour lui. Sa peau claire qui a l'air si douce et que j'aimerais tant caresser, avoir à moi, rien qu'à moi… Ses yeux dans lesquels je voudrais voir ce même désir… Je voudrais voir sa bouche si sensuelle s'étirer en un sourire, un sourire qui me serait destiné… Ses grandes mains aux doigts fins que j'imagine sur ma taille sur mes hanches et dans les miennes…

Je suis jolie, je crois. Mais je ne dois pas inspirer confiance, ou donner envie de me connaître plus. Je suis peut-être un peu spéciale, si exubérante et pourtant si timide quand il s'agit de parler à quelqu'un qui compte un peu pour moi. Je dois avoir l'air renfermée, ou plutôt sectaire, comme si je n'avais pas envie de connaître de nouvelles personnes. Ce n'est pas ça, pourtant. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens, il me faut des semaines voire des mois pour accorder cette confiance et m'ouvrir, peu à peu, me découvrir aux regards des autres. Et comme toute difficulté qui se respecte, ça se transforme peu à peu en cercle vicieux, parce que les autres, et surtout les garçons, n'osent pas m'approcher, comme si je leur faisais peur… Je n'ai jamais été abordée dans un café ou dans une soirée… Et je n'ai jamais été capable d'aborder quelqu'un qui me plaisait. Le seul mec avec qui je sois sortie était mon meilleur ami, au lycée, parce que je me sentais en confiance avec lui, parce que tout s'était passé très lentement, parce que je le connaissais et qu'il me connaissait. Mais ça n'a pas marché très longtemps, je n'avais pas pour lui, et il n'avait pas pour moi, ce désir d'aller plus loin, je n'avais pour lui que des sentiments amicaux, tendres mais sans plus.

Levy me dit que je leur plais pourtant, aux garçons. Mais si je n'ose pas aller vers eux et qu'ils n'osent pas venir vers moi… Je vais pouvoir abandonner mes rêves de passion, mes désirs, mes envies de partager des choses avec Grey. Aller à la plage par exemple… j'ai envie d'aller à la plage, de m'allonger contre lui sur une serviette, de m'endormir sous la caresse du soleil et de me réveiller sous les siennes… Je rougis encore.

La fin du cours approche. Et si… Et si je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler ? Lui demander quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui impliquerait qu'il y aurait une seconde conversation, puis une autre encore peut-être… C'est insensé, je sais que je ne le ferai pas… De quoi lui parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a en commun ? Et puis comment réussir à articuler une phrase de plus de deux mots ? Même un « bonjour » je crois que je ne pourrais pas… Peur du ridicule, qu'il ne me prenne pour quantité négligeable… Et peur encore plus de ne pas pouvoir lui parler une fois que j'aurais attiré son attention… ce qui serait d'autant plus ridicule…

C'est idiot ! Je sais des milliers de choses, je sais en faire des milliers d'autres. Une dissertation bien construite par exemple, sans problème… Mais aborder un garçon, commencer une histoire… Je ne sais pas faire. On ne peut pas tout savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la sociabilité me serait sans doute plus utile que de savoir utiliser les systèmes bilinéaires…

Ça y est, le cours est enfin terminé. Je n'ai plus rien jusqu'à 14h, alors je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis en train de lire un excellent roman, et je veux à tout prix connaître la suite. Je vis dans mes livres la passion que je ne sais créer dans ma vie.

Je passe le portail de la fac. Il pleut. J'aime bien la pluie d'habitude mais là… Je me suis lavé les cheveux ce matin, je suis bonne pour recommencer. J'espère qu'il va me rester de l'eau chaude. Probablement pas. Ça me fait penser, enfin ça n'a pas grand chose à voir, mais il faut que j'aille faire des courses, je n'ai plus rien à manger pour demain matin. Peu à peu je me perds dans mes pensées, et je n'entends pas les pas derrière moi. Je ne réagis que lorsqu'un parapluie se retrouve au-dessus de ma tête. Je tourne la tête, c'est Grey.

« Salut ! me dit-il. Et son sourire me donne envie de sourire à mon tour. La vie est belle finalement…

\- Salut ! ».

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour, _

_Un petit one-shot écrit suite à un défi de la part d'une amie. Nous avons redécouvert une chanson datant de nos années collège et l'idée était de la retranscrire en fanfiction, j'espère que c'est réussi !_

_Je trouve que cette histoire peut s'écrire avec pas mal de personnages à la place de ceux que j'ai choisi, mais c'était ceux que j'avais en tête au moment de l'écriture. _

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se retrouve bientôt !_


End file.
